


Returning - Part 2

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: As Ben and Ray settle into their new relationship, Ben makes an unnerving realisation about Ray's shooting.





	Returning - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Returning - Part 2

## Returning - Part 2

by Rathful Matt

Disclaimer: The Main Characters in this story are not mine, although some minor characters and the story itself are. I claim no copyright over the characters, only the story. This is a series that will contain homosexual themes and uh sex, so all standard warnings apply.

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank all of those who have inspired me along the way, and beg forgiveness for those of you who I've borrowed ideas from. I haven't had this betad, as most comments so   
far have indicated its probably not needed - but thanks to those of you who offered. Maybe for part 3. Keep comments and critiques coming, either to my email or at my livejournal.   
www.livejournal.com/users/keldaryth

Story Notes: Story Notes: Post CoTW, so spoilers for that and references to many past DS episodes

This story is a sequel to: Returning - Part 1 

* * *

I awake slowly, feeling warm, sated and slightly disorientated. The smells hit me almost immediately and I then remember where I am. In Ray's bed, now spooned up behind Ray, one leg between his and a hand on his abdomen. His scent is all around me, radiating from him, his pillows, his sheets and while arousing, I feel nature calling and undoubtedly Diefenbaker will soon be feeling it too. I glance at the clock, it's 7:32. Gingerly, I extricate my body from Ray's, although I am loathe to leave his presence having just realised the intimacy I've yearned towards for what seems like ages. I relieve myself and clean my teeth before going back to the bedroom to find Ray rolled over into the space I left. He hasn't woken and I quietly open the closet and put on some clean boxers and jeans. I grab a shirt and check the living room, only to find Diefenbaker still asleep on the couch, revelling in the luxury no doubt. 

Dropping the unneeded shirt onto a chair, I put some water on to boil to make coffee for Ray and tea for myself. I am trying to decide whether to make pancakes or oatmeal when I hear a coughing fit start in the bedroom and I hurry back in to find Ray holding a pillow against his chest. I'm behind him immediately, bracing him as he coughs into a tissue. 

"Thanks Ben." He says somewhat hoarsely when he finishes, throwing the tissue into the bin. He turns to me and smiles wryly, "Guess this isn't exactly the best `good morning' for the morning after, huh?" He doesn't mention that the coughing fit was worse than usual, we both know that. 

"We...that is I...your body...last night...possibly overexerted... oh Ray, I'm sorry. I quite forgot." 

He hugs me then, and I feel the warmth of him against my bare chest. "Don't take his the wrong way, Benton buddy, but I'm glad you did." He draws back and looks at me with fondness in his eyes and a smile on his lips. I run my hands up his back and lean in for a kiss. 

"Hey!" he protests. "I got morning mouth." 

I kiss him anyway. "I don't care." 

He laughs, then coughs. "Crazy Mountie, don't do that to me. Lemme get cleaned up and then we can start the day right." 

He comes out wearing a turtleneck with a strange expression on his face. 

"Is something wrong, Ray?" I say from where I'm frying the pancakes. 

"Well...yes, no...kinda..." he says. 

The corner of my mouth starts to lift. "Anytime this century, Ray." Something may be bothering him, but it doesn't seem so bad that I can't tease him - just a little. 

He glares at me, "You kinda left me with what could be a very serious problem here, Frase." 

I almost drop with fish slice I'm using to turn the pancakes and the good feeling evaporates. "I...Ray, I..." 

He crosses the small kitchen quickly and kisses me once. "It's nothing unfixable, Ben." He says softly, "But you did leave me with one major - and very noticeable - hickey." 

I relax into his arms. "I'm sorry, Ray, I guess I got a bit carried away, but as I explained last night I'm you can explain it without reference to me." 

He snorts. "Sure, while you're supposedly sleeping on my couch and I'm recuperating from a collapsed lung? Think they'll buy that? And how about my parents? They saw me yesterday and there wasn't a woman here then." 

My stomach drops and I pull away from him. "I'm sorry, Ray, I guess I really didn't think...I'm..." 

He pulls me back. "I didn't think either Ben." He says soothingly, "And I am not sorry at all. It was really _hot_." He whispers, licking at my neck. 

"Oh...really?" I gasp as he works his way down my throat. "B-but what if anyone sees it?" 

"Why d'ya think I'm wearing a turtleneck, Mountie?" He sniffs suddenly, "Is something burning?" 

"Oh God!" The pancakes. I quickly disengage from Ray and flip them, thankfully they'll still be edible. Looking at how close I am to the stove though, I'm thankful I didn't back into it. But just as I'm thinking that I feel Ray hug me from behind, wrapping his arms around me and pushing his hands down the front of my jeans. 

"Ray!" I gasp. 

"Yeah?" he whispers breathily into my ear. 

"Not at the stove." 

"Why not? Afraid you'll burn the pancakes?" 

I scrub my thumb across my right eyebrow. "I'm more afraid of burning me." 

He's off me in a flash. "Ben..." 

I flip the pancakes onto a plate and realise how he must have taken it. "I meant on the stove." 

But the noise and smells have woken Diefenbaker, and he's whining about wanting to go out. 

Ray grins. "I'll take Dief out, you finish breakfast." 

I turn the stove off and reach for my shirt. "I don't think that's wise, Ray. You've been shot at once already, and I'd rather not have you out by yourself." 

He stares at me, biting his lower lip as if considering his options. "Dief'll be with me." He says finally. He's enough protection, right?" 

"Well...I suppose..." 

Dief makes an offended sound. 

"You can't be looking after me all the time, Ben." Ray says, ignoring Diefenbaker. 

"I want to." I whisper, my voice suddenly gone. 

He smiles. "I know, I feel that way too, but you know what I mean." 

"Ray, if it weren't for the fact that there's someone out there trying to kill you right now I'd agree. I put down the fish slice and close the small distance between us, taking his face in my hands. "You scared the hell out of me." 

He closes his eyes, relenting. "All right, I'll finish the pancakes and you take Dief for a quick run." 

Dief whines. 

"Quick." He repeats, leaning in to give me a chaste kiss. "Or your pancakes will get cold. We'll take him to the park later." 

"All right." I say, and put my shirt on as I leave the apartment. 

* * *

"So you acted illogically." I say when we're at the park and Dief is off chasing... well something. 

Fraser looks at me. "I think we've established I can do that now." He says somewhat prissily. 

I grin. "Sorry Ben, but you know. 'Mr. Logic' and all that." 

He looks around before leaning in close. "Oh yes, Mr. Instinct." He growls at me. "And I'm very excited." 

I'm hard in an instant and lean up to kiss him but he pulls away. "Ray, we're in the middle of a park in downtown Chicago." He reminds me with a cough. 

I sigh, "That was mean, Ben." 

"I'll make it up to you." He whispers. "Promise." 

I shiver. "I am all over that, Ben." 

"I was sort of hoping you'd be all over me." 

I stare at his face, but he's looking away, calmly, while I'm nearly creaming my pants. "Oh I plan to be, Mountie." I growl back. "Later." 

That does it, I grin evilly as his ears go pink and I notice the bulge in his jeans get noticeably larger. It doesn't really help that they're so tight. "Is that a snake in your pants, Ben, or are you pleased to see me?" 

"I'm always pleased to see you." He says tightly. 

"Y'know, looser jeans might help, not that I'm complaining about the view." 

He sighs. "These are relaxed cut, Ray." He says, "I can't actually fit into normal jeans, if I want them looser I'd have to buy two waist sizes larger." 

"Oh." I say. "Well maybe we should head back and you can change into something more comfortable." 

He waves Dief over. "Right you are, Ray." He says. 

When we get back to my apartment, I am suddenly scared that my Mom will be there, ironing, making the bed, noticing that Ben's `bed' wasn't slept in - much less made - last night. 

"Ray?" He asks, his voice quiet. 

"Just worrying a little." I say, "It's probably nothing." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

I turn to look at him. "Yeah. Maybe, why not? I'm just wondering what would happen if my Mom shows up to iron today." 

His ears go pink and I feel a grin start to tug at my mouth. "Well, I don't think we left that much evidence behind, did we?" he says finally. 

The grin widens, "Apart from the twin indentations in the bed, no." 

"We could always blame Diefenbaker." 

A growl floats through the stairwell, and I laugh. "I don't think so, Ben, no wolf hair." 

He laughs a little, then sobers. "I take it you think your mother would not take this in stride?" He asks me. 

My grin fades. "I don't know, Ben." I say, "But if she's there, there's not a lot I can do about it is there?" 

I'm looking ahead, but I still hear the neck crack. "Ray, much as it pains me to admit it, I can think of lots of reasons for two indentations on the bed." 

"Like what?" 

"I was helping you cough." 

"And the cum stains?" 

I can feel his blush. "I, ah, don't think we left that many, Ray." 

"But we..." I remember going down on him, him going down on me. Swallowing, I blush "...right." 

"You could always claim a wet dream as the cause." 

I feel my face heat up even more. "Ben!" 

"It's a logical explanation, Ray." He says placatingly. "And besides I've noticed people often see what they want to see." 

"What're you saying?" 

"If your mother thinks you're heterosexual, she'll be unlikely to question it unless faced with irrefutable evidence to the contrary." 

"That's a load of crock." 

"No it isn't." He says, "How long did it take us to figure this out?" 

My throat closes up, "Too damn long, Ben, too damn long." 

His hand feels warm on my neck. "I know, Ray." He says, "But if it took us this long...what I'm trying to say is she'll interpret any evidence with the premise that you are heterosexual." 

"Even if I'm...not." 

"Yes." 

"And I take it people at work'll do the same?" 

Ben nods. "Most likely, as long as we don't change our behaviour towards each other. After all we both have well known histories." 

"Stella." I say. 

"Victoria." He replies. 

"And...you're staying?" I ask. 

"Yes. I'll ask to." 

"You..." I try to say it calmly, but my voice cracks anyway. "You don't have to." 

He smiles, getting it. "I want to Ray." He says, and squeezes my neck lightly. 

* * *

My Mom isn't there when we enter the apartment, but there is a message on the answering machine. 

"Hi Stanley, it's Mom. I was just wondering if you were coming over for lunch tomorrow as usual - you can bring your friend Benton along as well if he's free..." I feel Ben's heat against my back and his arms come around to hold me as his lips graze my neck. 

"...I'm sure we can find something for his...ah...dog as well. Do come by, you can't stay cooped up in the apartment all day long, the fresh air will do you good..." 

Deft hands are unbuttoning my jeans and dipping into the waistband of my boxer-briefs, skimming my chest through the fabric of my turtleneck and burrowing up underneath it. 

"...please call me back and let me know if you're coming, Stanley, I was going to come by today, but I didn't want to disturb you..." 

The kisses move around my neck to my jaw and the hands are cupping my balls through the now wet material of my boxer-briefs. I can feel him through my pants, hard and pressing against me, I reach back and grab his ass, pulling him up against me. 

"...get well soon, okay? I love you Stanley, bye." 

I hit the stop button as Ben nibbles on my ear, "I...I should call her back..." 

"Mmmhmm." He says, nuzzling my neck and pulling up my turtleneck and the undershirt I put on to stop the itching of the lambswool. 

I raise my arms and he tosses the them both onto the couch and pulls me in close. "You should." He agrees. 

I turn to face him, give him a kiss and start to unbutton his Henley. "You free for lunch tomorrow?" 

"I could be." He says, walking me backwards towards the bedroom. "Am I?" he asks as I push the Henley off his shoulders. 

"Yes." I say before I latch onto a nipple, working it with my teeth and tongue. 

"Oh God, Ray!" he gasps, pausing at the doorway to grab the doorframe. 

I trail kisses over to the other nipple and bring my fingers to play on the first. "Zat good?" I ask 

He looks down at me, panting. "Oh yes...please..." 

Oh please yes, I think as I unzip his jeans and pull out his dick and give it a kiss. I hold it with my right hand at the base, pulling his foreskin back and lick the head ever so gently. 

My eyes are closed, but I can feel his eyes on me. I imagine his face, one sweaty lock of hair falling over his forehead, his lips red and wet. I breathe in the smell of him as I close over him and suck strongly as I pull up and almost off, leaving just the head of his cock in my mouth. He trembles, groans and a hand drops to my hair, it rests, following my head down and up, down and up, but I can feel the fingers tense occasionally, as if he's fighting damn hard not to lose control and just fuck my throat. I'm not actually sure I wouldn't like that, but I'm not sure I can take him all in, either. I open my eyes and look up at him, his eyes hot and heavy lidded. I smile around his dick and pull off, mouthing the shaft of his cock and tracing a vein with my tongue as I work my way down to his balls and suck first one, then the other into my mouth. All guys like to have their balls played with. I know they do. I reach down with my hands to untie his bootlaces, and his hands drop to my shoulders, sizzling over my skin and I moan. He pulls his balls out of my mouth and kicks of his boots, reaching down to hook his hands under my armpits and pull me up to kiss him again. A hot tongue slicks into my mouth and I suck at him like I just sucked his cock - like I want to continue sucking his cock. But he's pushing me backwards and I fall backwards when my knees hit the bed, but I find myself caught in his arms and lowered gently down, his bare chest covering mind and his mouth descending upon mine once more. 

I push my hips upward, grinding against his, feeling his cock hard against mine, separated only by the wet fabric of my boxer briefs. I want skin, and apparently Ben does too because he's grabbing the waistband of my unzipped jeans and pushing down, lifting himself off me in the process. 

"Pants off, now." He growls and I harden more. Damn that's sexy. 

"Oh yeah." I gasp, lifting my hips as he pulls of my pants and nips at my collarbone, working his way down my body as he pulls the denim off my flesh. He stops at my hips, and I shiver as his warm breath passes over the cooling wet fabric around my dick. 

"I can see you through the fabric." He says softly, fluttering his tongue against my cock. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?" 

My hands grab the bedsheets tightly and I feel sweat rolling off my forehead. "Ben, please..." it's all I can do to whisper. 

He eases the boxer-briefs off me, and I spring free. I can't help the sigh that escapes me when the clothes are gone, and Ben comes back up to kiss me tenderly, his hands cupping my face and his thumbs rubbing my chin. I reach down and grab his ass, pulling him down against me, chest to chest, groin to groin and it feels so...hot. He may not be a leaker, but I am, and I thrust instinctively against him, the slick of my pre-cum allowing me to slide smoothly against his belly and cock, which is resting alongside mine. He hisses into my mouth and his hands leave my face, resting on either side of my face as he thrusts back, lifting himself off a bit to move his cock over mine, coating it with my slickness before settling back next to me and thrusting in time with my hips. We thrust together, and I feel my orgasm building in my balls and the base of my cock, and Ben's moaning into my mouth. He's close. We're close. I thrust harder, my hands moving up his back and gripping his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss, cutting of his murmured words as my tongue invades his mouth and I shudder, my hips jerking as a flood of semen coats our bellies. Then Ben goes still, and I feel his cock jerking as his cum mixes with mine and he collapses on top of me. 

We lie like that for a while, his weight comfortable on me before he realises he's probably not doing my chest any favours (not that I'm complaining), and rolls off me and gets up. Now that's too far away and I try to open my mouth to complain, but all that comes out is an odd sort of whine. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Ray, I'm just fetching a wash towel." 

"I don't mind being stuck to you." I say quietly, my eyes still heavy. 

"It might hurt in the morning." He says as I feel the warm wetness of the towel wiping me clean. 

"Couldn't hurt with you." I say, "Hurts so good, you know?" 

I get a light kiss on the lips for that. "Maybe I do." I hear him get up and rinse out the wash-towel. 

"Hey Ben, you coming?" I ask suddenly, lifting my head off the pillow and opening my eyes. 

He pokes his head out of the bathroom, hair dishevelled, eyes bright and looking totally sexy. "I'd say I just came, Ray. I'm sure you noticed." 

My cock twitches and I blush. Score one for him. "I meant to lunch tomorrow." I say, "And yes I did notice." I add with a grin. 

Now he blushes. Score. "I'm...ah...not sure that's wise Ray, I mean, they might..." 

"Not if we don't change the way we act towards each other, right?" I say, reminding him of what he said earlier. 

He smiles, "Well, true." He says, "I'd love to come." His head disappears and I hear the towel being hung up before he walks out - stark naked and looking like sex on legs - and lies down beside me. But then he frowns. "Ray, you don't suppose they invited me because they...ah...figured it out. 

I pause, thinking back. "I don't think so Ben." I say slowly, "After all, we hadn't figured it out when they came over last Friday." 

He nods, his face clearing. "Do you...are you, that is..." 

I know what he's trying to say and sigh. "I don't know Ben. Maybe not yet." I feel my face heat. "It's a bit silly but with it being so new, I kinda...don't want to tell anyone just yet, even though part of me wants to yell from the rooftop." 

He chuckles. "Ray I love you." His hand reaches out and strokes mine. "I love you." 

"Ditto Ben." I say, leaning over to kiss him. "That goes double for me." 

* * *

A whine from the doorway distracts me from the softness of Ray's lips. 

"What's the wolf want?" Ray asks just as I hear his stomach rumble. 

I sigh and grin. "Apparently the same thing as your stomach, Ray." I say. "Lunch." 

"Yeah, well, Ben, you know me, bottomless pit and all that." 

"Oh I don't know, Ray, I'd say you do have a bottom, and quite a nice one at that." 

He gasps at that, and laughs into my shoulder. "Ben, do not say things like that if you want to get out of this bed anytime soon." 

"Pizza?" I suggest, pulling him close. 

"Pizza." He agrees, and leaves his head against my chest as he reaches for the phone to dial Tony's. 

* * *

Ray drives us out to Skokie on Sunday, and I have to admit I'm feeling a little nervous. 

"You okay, Frase?" He asks me after a long period of silence. 

I crack my neck. "I admit I'm feeling rather apprehensive, Ray." 

He shoots me a sympathetic look. "You and me both, Ben. You and me both." 

"But you normally have Sunday lunch with your parents right?" 

I shrug. "Or dinner, usually lunch - depends on how church goes for them." 

"So this isn't anything unusual, apart from inviting me along." 

I smile and look over at him. "I don't think we need to read too much into it, Ben." I say, "And Mom could've invited you because you're crashing at my place anyway. You know, you might have got the message first." 

"Do you think that might be it?" 

"Don't know." I say, and Dief barks from the back seat of the Goat. "See, even Dief thinks you're worrying too much." I add absently. 

The momentary silence is deafening. 

"What?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the road. 

"How long have you been able to understand Diefenbaker?" 

Oh, that. "About half-way through the adventure. Suddenly all of your arguments with him just made sense." 

He looks thoughtful as we pull into the trailer park. 

"Well." I say. "We're here." 

We sit for a while in silence, looking at the trailer before Dief whines at us. 

Ben sighs. "Yes, I'm sure they did hear the car and you're right, it is impolite to make them wait." 

I frown. "I wonder why they haven't come out of the trailer yet." 

Dief barks and Ben opens his mouth to translate. 

I open the door and wave my hand to silence him. "I got it." I say, "They're too polite to interrupt whatever it is we're impolitely stalling for." 

We're both chuckling as we head up to the door and I knock. 

* * *

"Stanley!" I'm pulled into a hug by my mother, and then get slapped on my back my dad, while Mom moves on to Ben. 

"Benton, welcome." She says, enfolding him in one of her `enveloping' Mom hugs, which I find quite amusing. "Thank you so much for coming." 

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Kowalski." He says, "I must say something smells delicious." 

"Well, lunch is ready whenever you boys are, and please call me Barbara." She says, "Dinner the least we can do after you flew back to help our Stanley." 

My face heats up. "Aw, geeze, lay off Mom." 

"Now Stanley, you should be grateful to have a good friend like Benton." She says as she kneels to greet Diefenbaker. 

Now Ben blushes and meets my embarrassed gaze as he shakes hands with my Dad. "I am Mom." I say before introducing Dief to her properly - as a wolf, of course. 

The food is normal - that is to say, not traditionally Polish. There's potatoes, sausages, chicken and salad. Mostly with a Polish influence, but I don't say anything as we sit around the small table, still feeling slightly awkward. But things soon return to normal - my Dad says grace, and we all dig in. Fraser of course, compliments my Mom's cooking after the first bite. 

"Just a simple home cooked meal, Benton." She says. 

"Well, nothing ever beats Mom's cooking." I say, "You know that." 

"After seeing the state of your kitchen I'm not too surprised." She says smiling fondly at me. "But I must say you've improved recently." 

I laugh. "That's...Fraser's fault Mom." I say, almost forgetting not to call him Ben. "I swear if I gave him a larger food budget he'd cook something fucking gourmet." 

Fraser's "Ray, language." Comes out at the same time as "Stanley, language" and "Raymond, language." I blush and hang my head as my Mom starts giggling. My Dad breaks into a smile and I see the ghost of a smirk on Ben's lips. I don't dare look down at Dief. 

"That's not fair." I say, "Pickin' on the invalid..." I half-mutter. 

"If you'd guard your tongue a little, we wouldn't be able to Raymond." My Dad says still smiling. "How are you holding up anyway?" 

I smile back and answer around a mouthful of chicken. "I'm good, Dad." I say, "If it weren't for Frase reminding me to clear my lungs every so often I'd forget I was injured." 

Talk turns from injuries to cases and of course, Inuit stories and Canadian cases. Which I have to admit, are more interesting than my own. I half listen, half watch as Ben charms my parents with a story about a man who started scratching his ears with his feet and running naked across the tundra. It's amusing, and knowing Ben, true. I catch myself wishing I could stroke his neck though, or put my arm around the back of his chair, and on one occasion almost find myself wanting to squeeze his knee when he looks over at me to include me in the story. His eyes widen and he quickly looks away but it's enough for me to come back to my senses, thankfully. 

"I believe they eventually attributed the entire incident to insanity and sent him to a mental institution." Fraser says. "They caught him easily after the first snowfall but he was very lucky not to come down with a severe case of hypothermia." 

"Why on earth would he have done all that anyway?" Mom asks. 

"Ah...well you see he believed he was an arctic hare." Fraser said. "Or at least that was the official report. There were some rumours that the young man was merely trying to escape a particularly nasty arranged marriage." 

"Really?" I ask, interested. 

"I couldn't say, Ray, they were only rumours." 

From there the conversation turns to guessing how bad the marriage must have been for him to run off like that. 

By the time we leave, we're all stuffed - including Dief - and Mom passes me a Tupperware container of home made ginger cookies that we didn't get around to eating. "I made them for you boys so you might as well take them with you." 

A few hugs and handshakes and we're driving back to the city. 

"That went well." I say as we pull into the parking lot. 

"Yes, I'd say it did." Ben says. "Your parents are very nice people." 

I grin at him. "Maybe, but I still think the Frasercharm helped a lot." 

He blushes at that. "Raaay." 

"What?" I say, "I know my parents, Ben. My Dad doesn't normally warm to people quickly, especially when...well...when they don't have an awful lot in common." 

His hand massages my neck. "It's all right, Ray." 

I lean into his touch "No it isn't, Ben." I say, closing my eyes. "I shouldn't have to lie to them about us." 

"I know, Ray." 

I chuckle. "What? No advice?" 

Dief whines from the back seat. 

I feel Ben scrub his eyebrow. "Well, Diefenbaker suggests getting out of the car would be a good start. He doesn't want to mess up your leather seats." 

I laugh and pull away from him, opening the door to let the wolf out. Ben's obviously forgotten I know exactly what the damn wolf said. 

* * *

"Ray." I say when we've settled into the couch. "About your parents..." 

He sighs and snuggles up against my chest, waiting for me to go on. 

"Tell them whatever you want. I'll support you no matter what." I say, stroking his spiky hair. 

"Thanks, Ben." He says. "I just...I just don't want to have to screw things up with them now, you know? And I don't want them to give you shit either." I feel him smile, "I don't mean to be insensitive, but I'm glad we don't have to deal with your parents too." 

I shift somewhat uncomfortably. 

"What?" He says, sitting up and turning to face me. 

"Nothing." 

"Ben, I know what the neck crack and eyebrow rub mean, something's up, now give." 

"Really, Ray..." 

"Ben..." he says, pointing at me with his index and pinkie as he does, "Don't pull the innocent Mountie routine with me, okay? If something's bugging you, tell me." He drops his hand and smiles sheepishly, "I don't want to screw us up too, okay?" 

I sigh. "It's not really an issue anymore, Ray..." I say, and hold up a hand to stop him from talking. "But if you want to know, I'll tell you." 

He smiles and settles back against me, his back to my chest. 

"Shortly after he died, I started...seeing him." 

"Your Dad?" Ray asks after a slight pause. 

"Yes, Ray. He was always dressed in his official uniform and he'd talk to me. And while I admit he was more annoying than helpful, I did value the interaction with him - especially..." 

"Especially as you didn't have that when he was alive?" 

"Yes." I sigh. "Which I suppose should explain to you why my psychological reviews tended to come back merely 'adequate' most of the time." 

"Yeah." He says, although I can feel the tension in his voice. I close my eyes and rest my head against the couch. I don't want to talk about it really. It's just another side of me that...cause people to leave. 

"...ever see anyone about this? I mean, seeing dead people isn't really a good thing, Ben." 

"Diefenbaker sees him too." I say, "Although it was Sergeant Frobisher and Maggie who finally convinced me he was really there and it wasn't simply a psychological projection." 

"Maggie?" 

"Yes. Which is why although my parents might be dead...we may still have to deal with them." 

"You don't think your Dad approves?" 

"I don't know, Ray. He never said." 

"But he knows." 

"He knew I felt attracted to you." I say, blushing, "But I never did anything about it and he never commented." 

"So...you haven't seen him recently." 

"Not since Holloway Muldoon was captured, no." 

"And your mother?" 

"I only saw her once. That same day, up north. She touched my cheek and...left." 

"Oh." He said. "You know, I can't believe I'm having a serious conversation about whether the ghosts of your parents approve of our relationship." 

I smile and hug him. "Neither can I." 

"Freak." 

"Undoubtedly." I sigh. 

"My freak." He says with a low growl. 

"Yes." 

"Don't you dare change." He says fiercely. 

I feel tears well in my eyes. "I won't." I say, and kiss the back of his neck. "I love you too, Ray." 

* * *

"I wish I could've seen him." He says after a while. 

"What on earth for?" 

"Because he's part of you." Ray says. "And as much as I'd like to punch him one for leaving you alone like he did, it still would be nice to know a bit about him." 

"Well, there are his journals." I say, before I bite my tongue. Ray wouldn't want to read them. 

"There are, aren't there?" Ray muses though. "You wouldn't mind me looking through them?" 

"Of course not, Ray." I say, trying - and failing - to keep the surprise from my voice. 

"Why wouldn't I want to read your father's journals, Ben?" 

"I just...thought you'd think them rather...dry, or uninteresting." 

"They're part of you, Ben." 

"And you don't find me somewhat dry..." 

"I find you quite...juicy." He interrupts me, grinding his rear against my pelvis. "Very...juicy...and very...interesting." 

"Ray!" 

"Yeeeeesss?" He whispers. "Something you like here, hmm?" 

"Very much so." I say as my hands work on the buttons of his jeans. 

I tug the hard length of him out of his boxer briefs and stroke him lightly with my hand. 

He hisses and bats my hand away. "Ben don't..." he says, "I don't wanna cum yet." 

I reach down to cup his testicles. "Close?" 

"Fuck yeah." He mumbles into my neck. "Christ, what you do to me." 

I smile slightly. "Actually, my name's Benton." 

He laughs uproariously at that, and I feel him wilt. "Thanks Ben." He says. "I needed that." 

I chuckle and kiss the top of his head. "Any time." 

He actually giggles. "You're going to get me hard again if you keep that up." 

"What, kiss your hair?" 

"Well, that too, but when you laugh..." 

"Laugh, Ray?" 

He ducks his head and I see the blush at the back of his neck. "Yeah, I feel it when I'm lying on you. S'nice." 

I chuckle again. "I'm glad." I say as I run my hands up under his shirt to caress his chest and he shivers in my arms. "Are you cold, Ray?" I ask, keeping my face solemn with some difficulty. 

He laughs. "You damn well know I'm not, Mountie!" 

"Ray, you just shivered, your skin is puckered into gooseflesh and that looks like it could be a cold sweat on your brow." 

"My internal themo...thermom...thermostat just hit about five hundred." He gasps, "Every place you touch me sends electricity shooting straight to my cock and leaves me feeling hot and cold at the same time when your hands move on." 

I flush, blood shooting towards my face and groin. I shouldn't have tried, he's way too far ahead of me in this department. 

"You started packing heat or something there, Benton Fraser?" he asks. 

I sit up and lean in to graze on his neck. "You might say so." I growl as I lick my way up to his ear. 

"Oh, God, Ben, I'm...ugh..." he tenses and I feel his body spasm as ropes of semen sink into the cloth of his T-shirt. "Damn, Ben, I swear you could make me come by breathing on me." 

I laugh. "We'll have to try that later." I say, sitting us both up fully. "Shower." I say. 

"Why? We'll only get dirty again." He says, standing as he pulls the T-shirt off his head. "Bedroom, Ben. I want you in me." 

"...want you in me..." the words reverberate through my head. 

"Ben?" 

"Are you sure about this Ray?" I say, looking up at his half-naked body. "I mean, you've never..." 

"I'll try anything once." He says, holding out his hand. "And I sure as hell want to try this." 

"Ray, I don't want to hurt you." 

His eyes go dreamy and distant. "I don't think you can, Ben." Then he focuses on me and literally hauls me off the couch. "Bedroom." He says, and I stumble along behind him. 

Ray kicks off his shoes and discards his pants almost before we enter the bedroom, and turns to me as we pass the threshold, his hands unbuttoning my shirt efficiently. His fingers trail over my chest and I kiss him deeply as he pushes my Henley off my shoulders. His lips part and my tongue is sucked into the welcoming warmth of his mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. I bring my hands up to tilt his head back as I toe off my boots, cursing the almost too tight laces as I cover his face and hairline with soft kisses and his hands dip into my jeans. 

"Ray..." I hiss. 

"God, you're so hard Ben." He says, unbuttoning the top and carefully sliding down the zipper. "You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?" 

I can't do anything but nod. 

"Good." He says as his hands grip my belt loops, "Coz I don't know how long I can wait." He says as he falls backwards on the bed, pulling me over with him. 

I regain the sense to brace my arms against the bed so as not to crush him, but the speed of the fall crushes my pelvis against his, and I feel his throbbing hardness press hard against my belly. He clutches my hips and grinds up against me. "Shit that feels good." He whispers, eyes half lidded but still staring up at me. The smile leaves my face as I study his features, strong, angular, lithe and virile, I feel my muscles flex and his grip on my hips tighten as I bend down to kiss his and grind myself against him at the same time. I trail kisses down his chest as I move down his body, my hands skinning his boxer-briefs off as I kiss, lick and nibble my way down his abs and legs, avoiding his groin before coming back to it. I lean in and press my nose into his pubic hair breathing his scent in deeply, and feeling myself stiffen even more in response. I hear Ray moan and feel him buck against me, his pre-ejaculate coating my right cheek and I lean back to lick and suck on his testicles, pulling each orb into my mouth and rolling it around with my tongue before switching to the other and then licking up his shaft just up to his glans, holding his hips firmly down with my hands. 

"Oh God, Ben, please, please, please, please..." 

I take him into my mouth and suck down, taking him completely down my throat and free one hand to fondle his testicles. I bob up and down on his erection, pulling back almost completely before swallowing him down again. He moans as I pull back, and I stroke his shaft with my free hand, getting my fingers slick with saliva and his juices in the process before gobbling him down and trailing my hands behind his testicles, over his perineum, and further back towards his tight, puckered opening. 

I tease him with my fingers, lighting brushing the sensitive flesh and sucking him in deep when he tenses, before teasing him some more when he relaxes. Eventually he groans, his hands alternatively gripping the sheets, my hair, and wandering over my shoulders and neck. One finger slips into his tight heat and my finger seeks and rubs his prostate. And that's all it takes. He cries my name and his penis convulses in my throat, unloading his semen which I drink down like nectar. 

I release him with a final lick and he smiles at me, "Ben?" 

"Yes Ray?" 

"Lose the pants and fuck me." 

I whimper as I try to control myself. "Yes Ray." 

He laughs and pushes back against my index finger. "S'nice now, but I'm after something bigger." 

I feel the primal side of me rear its head. "You'll get it too." I growl as I use my left hand to push my jeans off my hips and onto the floor. 

"Oh yeah." He chuckles, before breaking off into a moan as I insert another finger. 

"Ben. Now." He says. 

I shake my head, scissoring my fingers to stretch him a little. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't." he groans. "You know what...what I did...ah...when I thought about this?" 

"What?" 

"Practiced." 

I freeze. "Please don't do that to me Ray, or I'm not going to last long enough." 

"Then do me." 

I shake my head. "Ray, I can't, we need..." 

He grabs my wrist to stop me pulling away. "It's safe for you, Ben." He whispers, suddenly serious. 

"It's safe for you too." 

He draws his hands back and rests his head on them before he spreads his knees further apart. "Now, Ben." 

I line myself up and push in gently, stopping as my head pops into his tight warmth. I hiss and hold myself still as the sensations wash over me. He shifts his hands to my hips and pulls me in, and I whimper as I slide in fully, his heat enveloping my penis and his muscles spasm around me. I lean down and mash my mouth to his as he groans. 

"So good..." 

I start to move, thrusting my hips lightly into him, watching as his eyes glaze over and his head falls back onto the pillows as I rub against his prostate. Raising myself onto my elbows I change the angle of my thrusts heighten his pleasure. Sweat rolls off our bodies to soak into the sheets, and his legs wrap around me, urging me on. 

"Harder, Ben, oh God yes, faster." 

I piston in and out of him, feeling him grip me hard on the way out and warmly welcome me as I slide home. His hands find my nipples and I cry out as he tweaks them, 

"Ben...Ben I'm going to..." 

I feel his penis twitch and his passage tightens around me as he groans and covers our bellies with his semen. His sphincter contracts in time with his orgasm, and triggers my own, I collapse onto him as I empty my load into his bowels. 

* * *

"Ben." I say after a while. "We should probably get up." 

"Don't want to." He mutters sleepily into my neck. 

"I know, but if we sleep now we'll mix up our days and nights." 

He murmurs something that I don't catch. 

"What?" 

"...can make love at night..." 

His cock softens and starts to ease out of my ass, leaving with an audible pop. "We should also clean up, lover." I say, feeling a warmth fill my chest as I say the word. 

"Don't care." 

"We'll end up stuck together." I say, remembering how he cleaned us up last time. 

"...would be lovely, Ray." 

"You're not thinking straight." I chide him gently, "That would be painful." 

He finally lifts his head and I see love and amusement in his sleepy blue eyes. "I haven't been thinking `straight' for a long time now." He says. "And I didn't see you complaining just now." 

I laugh and roll him over. "Come on." I say, "Shower. We'll have to change the bedsheets as it is." 

He sighs before getting up. "I thought you were the one who liked to wallow in bed." 

I flip him off as I walk into the bathroom, only to have him grab me from behind and stroke my cock. "Okay." He says, "We'll do that next time." 

He releases me and pushes ahead to turn on the water. "Shower, Ray?" he says after he notices I haven't moved a muscle. 

I grin. "I'll be right with you." 

* * *

"Ray, do you often go by the Consulate?" he asks me that evening as he prepares a light meal in the kitchen. 

Whoa, is that out of left field or what? "Er, no, not really. No real reason to. Why?" 

"I just realised that we may have been looking in the wrong direction entirely." He says, dicing some beef before dropping it into a bowl to marinate. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You were shot by a shotgun." 

"Yes." 

"A shotgun isn't easy to conceal." 

"Stating the obvious there Ben." 

He flushes, "So you agree that the shooting was premeditated." 

"What?" 

"Planned." 

I stop to think about it for a moment, "Well that seems fairly obvious too." 

"Ray, Ray, Ray." Exasperated tone again, "I mean it wasn't an attack of opportunity, that your would-be murderer chose to shoot you outside the Consulate, given the rarity of your visits there recently." 

I have to stop to decode that. "Yes, I can see that...but that means... Jesus H. Christ...that means...but who..." I feel like I've been punched in the guts. 

"I don't know Ray." He says, his mouth settling into a grim line. "But I assure you I will thoroughly investigate every member of the RCMP who knew about the reinstatement of the Liaison program." 

"The RCMP? Ben, what does the fucking RCMP have anything to do with the fact that someone in the CPD wants me dead? How the fuck..." 

"Ray!" he says sharply, "It needn't have been someone form the Chicago Police Force. People in the RCMP would have known about it too." 

"More likely to have been Chicago." 

"Probably." He admits, "But it would be remiss of me not to investigate the RCMP, Ray, and I don't have the resources to check on members of the CPD." 

* * *

End Returning - Part 2 by Rathful Matt:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
